Duality
by JustAFlawedAngel
Summary: A fem!Tom Riddle story. May eventually become Harry Potter/fem!Tom Riddle. My very first fanfic ever! I am still pretty new to fan fiction and would greatly appreciate reads & reviews.
1. Chapter 1 - Tom Riddle's Diary

September 4, 1995,

Hello to anyone who might be reading this, except if it is my enemies then whatever. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I know, not a name you would expect a girl to have. But I named so by mother just before she died when she was left pregnant with me after her husband (my father unfortunately) left her for, I presume, being a witch. That is why I HATE muggles. (well not the only reason but let's just go with that). My father…the no good, filthy, dirt-veined, mugg—. No. You know what. Forget it. Why should I be upset about the past? Why would anyone want to listen to MY story? They all want the Boy Who Lived. Potter is so brave, they say, and sooooo loved. *barf* He is no where near as powerful as I am. It was pure luck, and chance, that he had somehow managed to escape me while I was destroyed. Speaking of, you might be wondering why I look like I'm 11 years old again. Well let's just say that the rebirth potion (of my own invention of course) worked a little too well. Anyway, I'm not really complaining, besides being young like this does give me some advantages. Or at least it would have if it wasn't for two red-haired (twins?) wizards. I decided to go to Diagon Ally to spy on Harry before the start of his fifth year, to see how he was responding to the news of my return (luckily only a few really believe him, this will make things soooo much easier for me to isolate him from everyone he loves so I get him alone). Anyway, I just started heading out of the bookshop when I sensed that someone was following me (maybe because I came and went a little too quickly as NOT to draw some attention). I decided to just keep walking faster, and maybe I can lose them for just enough time as to apparate away from there. But just when I think that I find the spot, one of them appears directly in front of me, catching me a little off guard. As I fumble for wand, the other comes up behind me and casts a body-bind spell. I can't move. "Riddle." one of them says. The other just smiles down at me, as I lay motionless on the ground. And that's when everything turns to black, and I lose consciousness.

T. M. Riddle

P.S.: you may be keeping me prisoner, but I will never join you. As far as I am concerned you can all just die. You don't deserve a place in the new world. In MY world. If you don't join me then you are my enemy.

P.P.S. (added later): You can call me Tomi if you want.

 **. . . . .**

December 30, 1995,

It looks as if I am being kept at their secret hideout, the Black family house. It's not a bad place to hide out, especially from us. I don't think that we would have ever guessed. Probably. After all, the Black family is one of my greatest allies. But, anyway, I don't have any of them here with me now. I AM ALL ALONE. It doesn't matter. I can take out any of them if I so desired. I think I'll just sit and wait and see how things play out. I know how to play the game. They can't know what I am truly capable of.

T. M. Riddle

 **. . . . .**

July 31, 1996,

First off, happy birthday Potter. Surely you don't have many of those left. Heh hehe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what is happening to me. I'm going crazy, or something. Perhaps I can just relate some events here to try and make sense of some things. Ok, so, the locket. Salazar Slytherin's locket. It was suppose to be a family heirloom, that I secretly made into a horcrux (I'm not going into in detail with that here). Anyway, it was here in the house. HOW? How did it end up here? I secured it at a safe location far from here. I had tried to get it back without explicitly stating why I wanted it. They would be really suspicious. Luckily, though, that house elf that works here was going around trying to save everything that "belonged" to his master's house. While everyone was asleep, I quietly snuck down to the kitchens, and found the elf sorting through all that he had managed to save. And the locket was there! He managed to snag it! I cleared my throat, and he turned around to face me. He looked directly into my eyes, and he must have saw something there, for something like recognition quickly flit across his face. "I believe you have something of mine." I say, a little quietly so as not to wake the inhabitants in the house. He just looks at me, and turns back to his collection. "The locket." I say, one more time, pointing to it in the pile. He picks it up, and turns back to me. "This? This is master Regulus's." _Regulus Black. So it was him._ "It was stolen from me. You see the 'S'? It stands for Slytherin. As in Salazar Slytherin. MY ancestor." I tell the poor creature before me. He doesn't seem willing to give it up. No matter how hard I try to convince him. Unfortunately, I don't have my wand on me. They took it when they put me here. No matter, that doesn't mean that I am not still capable of using magic. I flick my wrist, and the creature is sent into a faint. I move quickly to grab the locket and hurry back up to my room. Only once I reach the room, I find HIM standing there in the entrance. "Where do you think you were going? You can't escape here. And besides we still have your wand." He tells me, as he reaches into the pockets of his robes, pulling out my wand. "I wasn't trying to escape this time. Honestly." I spit back at him. "Now give me back my wand!" His lips curl into a smile. "Of course you weren't trying to escape. Why would we believe otherwise? Oh, right, you're _Voldemort_." He says it with a little bit of venom in his voice. I just stand there silently, my eyes looking down, and my hand clenching the locket so hard it's making my knuckles turn white. I don't look up but start walking, pushing my way past him into the room. He follows. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Going to bed." I reply. "You're not even trying to resist our capture of you or anything! You just letting things happen as they do. I'm curious as to what you're planning?" He accidently lets slip out. This catches my attention very briefly. _Maybe you are smarter than I give you credit for, but I'm still not going to admit it._ "I just don't feel like fighting you _all_ the time. As much as want to see your downfall, I hate failure more." I decide to tell him the truth, sort of. He starts to leave, but not before saying, "I just don't want to get played the fool. I know you're planning something. You always are. I will not be fooled by 'your transformation.' You might think that others will buy into your games but not me. You hurt too many of the people that I love. For that I will never forgive you, nor forget what you did. Oh, and by the way, I know that you have the locket from the case in your hand." He turns and walks out of the room. Thank you for those words, Potter. I will NEVER forgive nor forget either.

T. M. Riddle

. . . . .

 **A/N: So this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it (even if it was really bad), or at the very least that you enjoyed the concept. I was kind of inspired by T3t's "Thunderstorm," so I also wanted to take up the fem!Riddle trope. I would greatly appreciate some comments telling me what I did good in this piece and what things I should avoid when writing fan fictions in the future. Thanks for reading my fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Using Wandless Magick

The hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place was quiet, with scarcely a soul in sight.

A few moments pass, and a young girl pokes her head from around the corner on the second level. She checks her surroundings, and sees that the coast is clear. She quickly and quietly heads down the stairs, and tiptoes to the front door. She is being as quiet as she possibly can, for she doesn't want to wake up the painting of Mrs. Black that sits in the entranceway. The whole house would wake up for sure with her yelling and screeching.

She makes it to the front door, but just as she is about to open it, a voice whispers from behind her, "What do you think you are doing, Riddle?" She turns, a little startled but trying still to keep quiet. She sees who has caught her in her attempt at escape.

It was Harry Potter.

Riddle looks down at her plain dark T-shirt. Harry's shirt. They gave it to her as something that she can wear besides the robes that she wears as Voldemort.

"I knew you wanted to escape. I knew that you would try sooner or later. Come with me." He says, as he grabs my elbow and starts pulling me along back up the stairs, still being as quiet as possible.

 **. . . . .**

They are back in Riddle's room. Riddle sitting the bed facing Harry with her feet up hugged very closely to her. Harry just looks at her for a few seconds before simply saying, "Why? Why do you do this?"

Somehow, Riddle knows that Harry is asking more than just why she wants to escape from them, but she plays it off like she hadn't heard the question entirely or that she didn't quite catch the meaning of the question that Harry was really after. "You already know why." She states bitterly.

Harry bites his lip.

"Can I ask one more question?" He asks finally, hoping to distract her from what has just happened.

Riddle nods, but Harry continues on whether he saw her or not. "Why Tom?"

Riddle breathed a sigh of relief, glad at the simple-ness of the question. "My mother was expecting— _wanted_ —a boy. She loved him that much." She finally says a little bitterly.

Harry sees tears start to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorr—." He begins but Riddle cuts him off. "Just forget it." She turns to get off the bed and storms out of the room, leaving Harry alone in the silence of the room. Not too shortly after Harry spots something of Riddle's halfway under the bed on the floor—a little black journal. He picks it up, and stuffs it in his jacket. Then he runs out of the room after her.

 **. . . . .**

Out in the hallway, Harry sees Riddle standing at the foot of the stairs looking down.

"We're not going to play this game again, are we?" Harry asks.

Riddle turns around as Harry walks up to her. She doesn't answer. But instead turns back to face the stairs again.

"Just go back to the room. I promise I won't tell anybody about this one." He says suddenly.

Riddle stops for a moment, thinking. Then she turns back to Harry and says, "Ok."

 **. . . . .**

The next day, Riddle is sitting on her bed criss-cross style. She holds the locket in the middle of her lap. Her eyes are closed as if she is meditating.

The door opens slightly. Harry Potter comes through it.

"Yeah. She's in here." He yells behind him.

Riddle's eyes snap open.

"Hey." He says gently. "You've been up here all day."

She ignores him and goes back to meditating.

"Fine. You can stay up here for as long as you want. As long as we know where you are. We are not letting you out of our sights." He says as he starts for the door.

Suddenly the door flies shut, and Harry turns back to Riddle on the bed. Her eyes are fully opened and her hand is raised as if to strike.

"What was that?" comes a voice just on the other side of the door. "The door won't open. It's not budging. Somebody, come here."

Harry ignores the person's attempt at opening the door, and faces Riddle, bracing himself for anything that she might do.

Finally, she just says, "I don't need to do anything. My Death Eaters already sense that something is wrong. I can feel them trying to summon me every minute of every day that you keep me here. It's getting rather annoying really. Especially since I really have no way of responding. But nevermind all that. Eventually they will figure it out, and they will come for me."

Harry, taken aback for a moment, simply responds, "We know that your precious minions will come to your rescue sooner or later. And I'm fairly certain that we can take them-."

Riddle just laughs, a cold, calculating laugh, cutting off his words. "But you are forgetting that I will be fighting alongside them when they get here, and believe me, I won't be merciful this time."

"Come on. Your always trying to be menacing, to scare us into what exactly? If you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly the kind of people who fear you. We are not afraid to say your name, _Voldemort,_ whereas the rest of the world might be using You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He pauses for a second. "Wait a minute. Why are people calling you _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ if you're a girl?" He asks, whether rhetorically or not, Riddle doesn't answer him.

"You know what. It doesn't matter. Just let me out." He says, then adds, "Maybe we can make some kind of arrangement if that's what you want."

"I want my wand." Riddle suddenly says.

Harry thinks. "Sorry. No can do on that one. You know the rules." _That would be too much power on your behalf._

"Please." Riddle says genuinely, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Harry is taken aback at this sight. "I'm sorry. I can't. I wish…" He starts but can't seem to finish.

"I get why you might have a hard time trusting me." Riddle says.

"That's putting it mildly." Harry retorts.

Riddle ignores this as goes on as if she wasn't interrupted, "What if I can prove it to you guys, that I can—that I'm capable of changing?"

"I'm listening." He replies. "How do you plan to do that?"

She looks down at the locket, and thinks for a second. "Remorse." She finally says.

"What?" He asks.

"Try and get some remorse out of me, and then you'll see." She replies. _It's just one horcrux. What the worst that can happen?_ She thinks.

"I don't quite understand what's going on here, but ok. If this will prove something. Where do you want me to start?" Harry says finally.

Riddle looks up into his eyes, with a determined look on her face. "Anywhere you think you might get just a moment of guilt from me."

"Well, considering you _are_ Voldem-." He jokes but cuts off seeing as she's not laughing. "Ok. Um…Well. There are all the people that you murdered." He says matter-of-factly.

"Like they all didn't deserve it." She retorts bitterly.

"Ok, then. Do want me to get you to show remorse for your actions or not?"

"I'm sorry. You're probably going to have to do a lot better than though." She simply says.

"Come on. You can't be this cold to your feelings, can you? Have you never _loved_ someone so much that you thought just a little bit differently about them?" He replies, and then smiles a little bit seeing that he struck something of a nerve in Riddle as her face contorts just a fraction. "That's it, isn't it. The ultimate weapon against you is love. It's the power that you know not."

"Shut up! You don't know that!" She shouts angrily.

This elicits attention from outside the door. "Let us in now, Riddle. Dumbledore is here so don't try anything stupid."

Riddle ignores them, and continues to look at Harry, tears angrily streaming down her face.

The door blasts off its hinges, and a tall man with a white beard enters the room. Harry quickly ducks out, leaving Riddle and Dumbledore together.

"Miss Riddle-." Dumbledore begins, but Riddle just hangs her head not wanting to listen to anybody anymore. "Just go away. Leave me be for once."

Dumbledore just nods even though Riddle doesn't see it. Before he leaves the room, he sets a small package at the foot of the bed. Then he exits the room leaving Riddle in total solitude. The tears that she has holding back now come flowing non-stop.

After a while, Riddle starts to calm herself down. She gets up, off the bed, and walks over to the foot of the bed, and sees the package. She lifts it up, and gently removes the paper. Inside she picks up her wand and holds it between her fingers just staring at it. _Why would Dumbledore trust me enough to give this back to me?_ She thinks.

 **. . . . .**

A few days later, Riddle is standing in her room. She is wearing an old pair of jeans and Harry's shirt. And she is holding her wand close to her. She stands staring down at her empty bed, contemplating her next moves very carefully. _I'm going to have to do it. There's no other way._ She thinks. _It's better this way. It's better if they forget…_

 **. . . . .**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix are assembled around the table in the kitchen.

"We need a plan. _Voldemort_ is out there at this very second, planning who knows what. We need to know what we are going to do to try and bring _him_ down." Tonks brings up.

"I'll go." Harry chimes in. Everyone looks at him expectantly. "He has already killed too many. Too many of you. Too many of anybody. I'll meet him someplace and we can end right there and then."

"Don't be silly, Harry." Dumbledore says.

"Yeah, you don't have to do this on your own." Hermione says next to him.

"Yeah, we're here for you, mate." Ron says.

"And, besides, your still way too underprepared to take him on just yet." Lupin says. "You're just a sixth year, there is still much to learn."

"But the prophecy says that I am the one who needs to do it. _Neither can live while the other survives._ Remember? It always has to be me." He says finally.

 **. . . . .**

After the meeting, out in the hallway, Harry walks up to Dumbledore.

"Professor? Can I ask you a kind of strange question?"

"Of course, Harry. You can always ask me anything. What's on your mind?" He asks.

"Its nothing. I just have this vague sense that Riddle was here. And she—He outnumbered all of us, and he didn't even have his wand. How am I supposed to beat him?" He says after a while.

"In due time, Harry. In due time you will understand everything." Dumbledore just says.

. . . . .

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading! Reviews are definitely welcome. I really want to know how to write a** **fan fiction better in the future. I wrote this fanfic as part of a literary course at my college. I wanted to study what kind of literacies are enabled/enacted through writing (or reading) fan fiction. So that's why this particular feels a bit rushed. I need to get this up as soon as possible because the deadline for the paper is coming up soon. So I'll be writing that here real soon. But maybe later I will keep going with this story if either I feel like I want to or it actually becomes a bit popular (probably unlikely though for a first fanfic).**


End file.
